Heartbreaker
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: My teammates told me that I'm such a heart breaker for always rejecting the confessions made to me. But you know what? I disagree. Because for me, the real heart breaker is you, Tsuna. Slight all27


**A/N: **Hey there long time no see! This quick one-shot was made to remind everyone that yes I am still alive and producing a lot of 8027 at home. Please read and review. I'm so happy that I finally found a computer (with internet) that is compatible with my microsoft! Love you all and keep 8027 alive!

**Summary: **My teammates told me that I'm such a heart breaker for always rejecting the confessions made to me. But you know what? I disagree. Because for me, the real heart breaker is you, Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Heartbreaker~<strong>_

_**by ilYamaTsunali**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Y-Yamamoto-sama… I-I like y-you…"<em>

"I'm sorry, I'm flattered but I can't accept your feelings."

…

"_Takeshi-kun, I like you so please…"_

"I don't feel the same way. I'm really sorry."

…

"_Yamamoto-san, I want you to go out with me!"_

"I appreciate your courage in asking me but I really can't…"

…

"_Takeshi-san, I –uhm… you know… I like you… and I know you rejected all the girls who confessed before me… but I…"_

"I'm happy you feel that way about me, but I can't accept your feelings."

…

"_Takeshi-sama please accept my unconditional love!"_

"Uhm sorry but I can't…"

* * *

><p>"Wow Yamamoto! That's the 5th confession today!" One of Yamamoto's baseball teammates said in awe.<p>

"How many more for this morrning?" Another asked. Yamamoto opened his locker and looked at how many more unopened envelopes were there.

"Four more." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Aww man! And that's just for this morning!" A teammate of his muttered jealously.

"Hahaha! You're right." Yamamoto chuckled showing that irresistible grin of his.

A teammate behind Yamamoto placed a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder and shook his head. "You're such a heartbreaker Yamamoto!" He said exasperatedly.

"Hm? Really?" Yamamoto said innocently as he closed his locker and began walking with them.

"Yeah! I mean you don't even give these girls a single chance!" The teammate said. "You just go ahead and decline their feelings! Just like that!"

"And besides Yamamoto," Another interrupted. "You break at least a hundred hearts a week , bro. Did you know that?"

"You're exaggerating." Yamamoto said shaking his head, grin still in place. "Besides, I'm not the real heart breaker around here."

His teammates each raised an eyebrow.

"Who then?" They asked. "Gokudera Hayato?"

Yamamoto chuckled at their guess. "No… Tsuna."

His teammates stared at him with wide eyes. Then they broke into laughter.

"You're kidding right?" One asked in disbelief.

"What makes you think Dame-Tsuna is a heart breaker?" Another said supressing his laugh.

"Well..." Yamamoto began. However before Yamamoto could elaborate, the bell rang.

"Oh man! We're going to be late for third period!" A guy behind him said. Yamamoto's team mates looked panicked. As they began rushing off too.

"We'll see you later, man!" They called out to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto waved as his ball mates sprinted to their classrooms. When they were gone, Yamamoto took his time to walk to his room. After all, the third period teacher was absent.

_What makes you think Dame-Tsuna's a heart breaker?_

_That's easy… _Yamamoto thought. _Because compared to me who breaks a hundred heart a week, Tsuna breaks a hundred hearts in only one day. I could never do that._

_I'm not sure if he notices though…_ Yamamoto thought his face deep in thought as he walked. _That Tsuna has always been naïve. I don't think he even knows about our feelings for him. Yes that's right 'our' feelings. Us. The guardians._

Yamamoto felt the need to sigh in the empty hallways but surpressed it. _Everyday Tsuna would break our hearts again and again and he doesn't even notice. And that's why he deserves the title 'heart breaker' more than me._

_Tsuna, the heart breaker._

At that thought the baseball star chuckled a little before his expression became wistful. _I'm not sure if Tsuna ever notices, but Gokudera likes him very much. Everyday he would go out of his way to pick Tsuna up from his house and from school. Always he would try his best to make Tsuna happy._

_I wonder if Tsuna could see how that bomber's enthusiasm always breaks down at the mention of Sasagawa Kyoko? How the bright-admiring eyes would always dim at the sight of the orange-head?_

_However, Gokudera's strong. After several minutes of emoting he'd go back to be the admiring, self-proclaimed right hand man of the tenth. He would be able to get over the first heart break of the day. But then, one heart break is always followed by another. That's what I've learned so far. This cycle would continue again and again for the day, and Gokudera's heart would be broken at least 10-20 times._

_It doesn't end there though. _Yamamoto thought tiredly. _Another person whose heart would be constantly broken by our boss is Hibari Kyoya. A surprise right? His affection might not be obvious to you, Tsuna, but to me it's as plain as day._

_I mean, he obviously treats you more specially than others. During the morning he would especially walk to the gate of the school just to say 'I'll bite you to death' to you. Usually he'd ignore the students but when it's you he'd go to the trouble of beating you up just to express his affections._

_But then, you'd break his heart by running away, Tsuna. Every time you scream, run, and hide, I would notice the slight twitching of Hibari's eyebrows and how he seems to become moodier than before, afterwards._

_Did you know you run away from him at least 15-20 times a day Tsuna? That means you break his heart 15-20 times too._

_Another person whose heart is at your mercy, is Rokudo Mukuro. _Yamamoto thought a hand on his chin. _Yap, Rokudo Mukuro, your sadistic Mist guardian. To you, Tsuna, he might seem like a perverted pineapple-head illusionist that just wants to possess your body, but to me he's just a misunderstood chap._

_Everyday he would pop out somewhere unexpected to tease or annoy you but thanks to your hyper intuition you would always be able to avoid him. Everytime you do that there would always be a dejected look on Mukuro's face. I know you only avoid Mukuro to avoid fighting with him or to avoid the wrath of Hibari who always seem to appear a few minutes after Mukuro does and engage into battle mode with him… but you know Tsuna, you aren't only breaking one heart…_

_When you break Mukuro's heart, you break Chrome's too. Chrome likes Mukuro, so when she sees Mukuro sad, she shares the same sadness. This happens at least ten times a day. _

_So ten multiplied by two… Congrats Tsuna, that's 20 heart breaks._

Yamamoto stopped walking when he passed by the windows. He tried to looked at the sky, but the sun's light was blinding him.

_Sasagawa Ryohei, brother of Sasagawa Kyoko, your precious person. Another guardian whose heart is with you. _Yamamoto thought squinting against the sun's rays. _Sempai has always been extreme. But it's that extreme-ness that endears him. I don't know if you really noticed Tsuna? But sempai passes by your house at least twenty times during his road work. He would run by slower when he passes it and tries to hide it by shouting 'EXTREME' so that people wouldn't notice the sudden slowness of his pace._

_Out of all the guardians I think sempai is the only one who can't properly express his feelings. However just like everyone else he tries to expresses his feelings by action rather than words. Fear the quote 'action speaks louder than words', Tsuna. Because I think it's the source of all your hardships in school life. _Yamamoto joked as he laughed silently to himself.

_Speaking of actions speaking louder than words, I remember that one time you thanked sempai for something and smiled at him. _Yamamoto recounted. _Now that I think about it, a few minutes after that sempai broke a ten feet bolderwhich was nearby. _Yamamoto scratched his head. _I take back what I said. Sempai definitely knows how to express himself._

_But then, you also break his heart Tsuna. When he asks you to join the boxing club Tsuna, he doesn't really mean it. It's just a reworded phrase which actually means something like 'let's hang out more often' to sempai. When you would shake your head or say no, sempai would then go over the 'extreme' meter and start training like crazy. It's just his way of dealing with stuff like that I guess. He'd try to get rid of the pain of that rejection by punching a rock or running all over Japan. The excuse that he's just exerting excess energy is just that, an excuse. In truth he really is sulking. But just like Gokudera and the rest, he too never gives up._

Yamamoto stared for a few moments at the sky when the sun got covered by a rain cloud. After a few minutes of silent staring, he placed both hands behind his head in a relaxed posture and continued walking.

_And then there's me. _Yamamoto thought his eyes growing soft. The baseball fanatic pasted a grin into his face as he walked. _I don't think I need to explain how I show my affections. After all the fact that I've been observing the guardians' reaction around you pretty much sums up how much I care right?_

The grin dropped from Yamamoto's face and his expression became softer as he looked outside. _But my feelings for you doesn't make me stand out from the other guardians much. After all how can my feelings for you compare to Hibari's aggressive ones? Gokudera's admiring (obsessive) ones? Mukuro's intense ones? Or sempai's honest ones?_

_Tsuna breaks my heart 20 times a day too by the way. Whenever I place my arm around him and he doesn't throw it off it makes me hope but then… that hope would be shattered later on when the other guardians come and show their usual affections._

_They show their affections to such great lengths while I just place my arm around you patiently, hoping you would notice an ordinary person like me against such a crowd. _Yamamoto thought closing his eyes melanchonily. _All I can really do, Tsuna, is protect you with all I've got. I'm sure this is not much, since after all there are 6 other people there willing to risk their lives for you too but this is really all I can offer for now._

Yamamoto opened his eyes and he pasted a smile on his face when he faced the door to his classroom. _Normally people would get jealous over the fact that the person they like are being targeted by 6 other guys whom they clearly have no chance against… but…_

Suddenly the door opened revealing a worried brunet (and a hot headed bomber in his heels). Not expecting Yamamoto to be on the other side, Tsuna bumped into the rain guardian accidentally. But Yamamoto just smiled down kindly at his boss and friend.

…_but… Tsuna, love is never jealous. It's patient and it is never selfish. It accepts everything unconditionally and asks for nothing in return._

With that thought in mind, Yamamoto placed an arm around the brunet that crashed into him. Tsuna was apologizing at him profusely but Yamamoto just looks at him saying "It's fine, it was my fault anyway." And then Yamamoto smiles gently at his precious boss who blushes in return. That's when he remembered…

_Oh yeah… 20 multiplied by 5… one hundred…_

_Congrats that's a hundred hearts you've broken Tsuna!And in one day!_

_But the truth is I don't think any of the guardians, including me, really care…_

_After all, we still keep coming back to you, heartbreaker Tsuna_

_No matter how many times you break our heart s…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And so that's the end of another simple one-shot that I accidentally brough with me on my way here. A lot of 8027 stories will be flooding the internet once the internet at out house is back. And yeah for those who are concerned I AM NOT IN MY HOUSE and I am suppose to be doing homework too XD


End file.
